


Improvisation

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Tony has his own way of passing information.





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #552 "pop"

“Oh, no,” said McGee.

Tony didn’t look up from his surveillance of Gibbs, who was running a spur-of-the-moment undercover operation on a convenience store owner suspected of selling stolen Navy-issue weapons.

“What, Probie?”

“The FBI issued a BOLO and they’re on their way here. And we can’t warn Gibbs.”

“Sure we can,” said Tony, “C’mon.”

McGee hurried to catch up as Tony strode into the store, doorbell jangling. Gibbs and the owner both looked up, and he grinned. 

“Hey, Pop,” said Tony. “Car’s all gassed up, and Uncle Tobias is waiting for us.”

“Is he?” said Gibbs. “Let’s go, boys.”

THE END


End file.
